The purpose of the Neuroimaging Core (Core C) is to provide access to equipment and technical expertise for confocai microscopy, epi-fluorescence microscopy, and image processing and analysis. The range of experiments that will take advantage of this core include immunofluorescence, imaging of GFP and other organelle- and protein-specific dyes, time-lapse confocal microscopy, calcium imaging, and three-dimensional reconstruction and deconvolution of cells and tissue relevant to identify properties of intracellular calcium signaling mechanisms. Core C will take advantage of the University of North Texas Health Science Center's existing equipment in order to provide these services. Equipment in the core will include a digital imaging workstation with fluorescence microscope (Olympus IX70), fast CCD camera (ORCA ER C4742) and excitation wavelength switcher that provides wavelengths for dye excitation and uncaging (Sutter DG-4), a luminescence spectrofluorometer (AMINCO-Bowman Series 2), a Zeiss LSM 410 confocal microscope, a Bio-Rad Radiance 2100 confocal microscope and two computer workstations for off-line image processing and data analysis. Core C will also provide a Research Support Specialist who is experienced in fluorescence, deconvolution, confocal and multi-photon microscopy. This individual will assist members of each project with all experiments requiring the use of this core facility.